An Innocent Wisdom
by Black Shard
Summary: Zane was truly a unique individual, bearing both wisdom and innocence. Even on the anniversary he first came to this world, those two parts of him are what made him truly alive, whether he was man or machine. Through the gift of life, he bore an innocent wisdom.


**An Innocent Wisdom**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **It's still Christmas (at least where I live) so now couldn't be a more perfect time to write a cute little one-shot featuring everyone's favorite ice ninja, Zane! And it's because of my headcanon that his birthday is on Christmas day. This year, it'll focus on Zane & Dr. Julien's life before the events of the show. As always, a disclaimer. I don't own Ninjago. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Zane had been active for only a year yet he already possessed a wisdom matching that of the ancient sages of Ninjago. Dr. Julien was amazed by how eager the android was in learning and experiencing a wide variety of things, from basic education to simple household tasks. The humanoid showed a vast knowledge of many things, from the history of Ninjago to the number of species that inhabit the cold woodlands above his subterranean abode. It was easy for the old engineer to assume Zane will behave like the other adults who spent years accumulating the same level of knowledge as him. Instead, while having the body of a young man with an unrivaled intellect, Zane possessed the mind of a child.

Zane always expressed a childlike fascination with the seemingly mundane. He remained as fascinated by the whimsical folk stories Dr. Julien recited to him when he first came to life and shown curiosity to the world outside the Birchwood Forest. He found more joy in simple activities like picking the berries of the forest in the spring or catching the falling leaves in autumn than when reading and learning. He was also very sheltered, knowing nothing but the life he lives in the forest, listening to Dr. Julien's tales of the world outside their home with childlike wonder.

It was like the yin and yang. Zane knew so much but also knew so little.

Zane was both wise and innocent, a strange yet beautiful paradox.

Dr. Julien in turn loved his creation very much how a parent loves their child…

No. Zane _is_ his child, no matter what. He may not have been born or grow like humans but Zane was Zane and nothing can change that. He wanted to tell him that once he returns from his outing...

Being in the middle of the Birchwood Forest, there was seemingly no one for Zane to be friends with. However, whenever he did venture out, he quickly befriended the animals living in the forest.

"Hello, little friend..." Zane petted a white mink who was brave enough to venture in the snow amidst the harsh winter.

Zane remembered each and every animal he encountered in the forest and some have recognized him and even come up to him whenever they cross paths. The humanoid held a strong respect for all living things, fascinated by how different each and every creature were.

"You are all such unique creatures… I also can't help but envy you… You have others of your kind… and I… have none..." Zane sighed, observing that even his animals friends had companions just like them, unlike him, the only robotic man in Ninjago.

Because of his origin, Zane felt lonely at times, even with his loving father next to him. He wanted not just people who'll accept him but to find others just like him. He may look like a human but he wasn't simply because he was made of machines instead of flesh and blood.

But what makes a human… human…?

'Who am I…?'

Zane had asked himself that question countless times, hoping he'll find the answer because not even he knew. Not even he was omnipotent in the field of knowledge and wondered if his father may have the answers he's searching for.

Zane soon returned to his family, which wasn't just his father and creator.

Dr. Julien built a personal companion for Zane not long after he was brought to life. His next creation was a falcon-shaped automaton made to not only accompany his son but to also guide him whenever he needed help. He never told Zane that he also built the falcon so he'll still have some semblance of a family after he'll be wrapped in the inevitable embrace of death. He knew that day will come, though he never spoke of it with Zane. His innocence was part of who he is and he didn't want to destroy it.

The falcon flew up towards Zane and perched upon his shoulder upon his return from his stroll.

"Father, I have returned," Zane announced, "Shall I get started making dinner?"

"Of course."

Zane developed a penchant for cooking, something Dr. Julien never programmed in him, not that he's complaining. The android acquired a vast culinary knowledge from the many cookbooks and shows he downloaded into his database. Now, every dish he made could rival the heavenly nectar and ambrosia of the gods. Today, on this special day, was definitely no exception. Dr. Julien savored the spectacular feast of perfectly roasted chicken and sweet homemade cake for dessert. But cooking was the least of the reasons why the old man was grateful to have his wise and innocent son in his life.

Now couldn't be a more perfect time to express his love for his son and tell him who he really is...

"Zane," Dr. Julien started after finishing the delectable meal, "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Zane tilted his head slightly like an inquisitive child.

"Zane, you are much more than a robot. You can do much more than protecting others but not from your programming. I created you so you can learn and make your own experiences. I gave you a free will so you can have your own thoughts, emotions, and feelings."

"But I'm still not human… I'm too different..."

"For humans, there is no such thing as 'too different'. In fact, every human is different and you are too, even if your body is of flesh and blood.

"How so?"

"You are innocent and wise… You possess the mind of an adult and the spirit of a child..."

"Is it... because of I'm a robot…?"

"No. Your mind molded completely by nothing but your own will. Nothing, not even being a robot, can change that. Zane, do not view yourself as different because of what you don't have. Every human, no, person, are already different for what each of them have, including yourself. Your differences are what makes you alive, perhaps even more than some humans I've known..."

Dr. Julien paused for a moment, knowing what day it was.

"This day is already very special for everyone. Do you know why?" The old man started.

"No, I do not. Please explain." Zane pleaded, just as naive as the day he was brought to life.

"Today is Christmas. Families always come together and strengthen their bond. They exchange gifts to express their love, gratitude, and many more feelings for one another. Zane, you are already a gift, not just to me, but to the whole world. But for us, Christmas is even more special. It's also the day you first arrived into this world. You have given me so much joy, love, and happiness ever since. Zane, you truly are my son, whether you're man or machine. You are one of a kind and it isn't because you're a robot. You are full of wisdom _and_ innocence. Those are what makes you unique, regardless of your origin."

Zane was filled with gratitude but couldn't find the right words to convey his true feelings. He was so grateful to his father for giving him another great gift, the gift of life. The only he knew how to express his thoughts was wrapping his father in a loving embrace.

"Father… I'm so glad to be with you right now..." The robot expressed his gratitude.

Dr. Julien was also glad to have a son as wonderful as Zane.

No other person can have the innocent wisdom that made Zane who he was, no matter what.

"Happy birthday, Zane."

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **We didn't see it much but Zane & his father's relationship is one of the sweetest in the show. I couldn't not write something special about them. As always, reviews are appreciated & I hope you have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
